


硬糖

by vicki1993



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 14:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18802183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki1993/pseuds/vicki1993





	硬糖

（一）  
婚礼散了，能走的人早就走了，喝多了的人无所事事地歪在一边，没人注意今天的新郎还留在原地颓废地喝着酒，一脸的愁苦。  
王晰结婚了，他今年三十三岁，根本就不想结婚，但是两个月前，母亲从老家来北京复查胃癌，他看着孱弱苍白的母亲有那么一时半刻的动摇。他记得当时妹妹小声对自己的哀求，和自己当时堪称坚定地回应。真没想到，两个月转眼就过去了，自己今天居然结婚了，一直体虚的母亲今天终于有了几分神采。  
一个严格的中式婚礼是由毫无节制的艳丽颜色组成的。这些金粉红黄从外面一直铺张到人们的心里，堵塞着空虚、乏味和疲惫。王晰从小就害怕这些颜色，因为在东北老家，红白事所选的色系都是一个，都是红红火火的，看着跟血似的，眼睛疼。  
新娘子也是现找的，一个穷地方出身的女孩儿，带着一张决心要改变命运的苦面。王晰刚开始决定要跟她结婚就是因为这张脸，他把这张脸的照片拿去给相面的人看了看，得到了这段婚姻不能善终的满意答案。  
王晰想着两个月以后，阿云嘎一定会嘲笑自己，他一定会说“你真俗，还想着结婚。”想着想着王晰笑了，谁都知道自己是个俗人，只有你还要过来怼我几句。

阿云嘎不是汉人，长相优越，一般男女老少看见了都难免不被迷倒的那种人。但是王晰一开始没对他的长相产生什么想法。第一次见阿云嘎王晰被吓了一跳。阿云嘎那会儿太瘦了，是那种与自己的高大躯干不协调的孱弱，整个人看着摇摇欲坠的，看着像是个还没发育好的初中生，特别不健康。王晰觉得他可怜，热心热肺地上去问，结果这样就问出来了许多，接着也就熟络了，从此以后厮混在一起。

阿云嘎的瘦一半是天生的，还有一半是因为当年被抓了，拉倒东北劳改了两年，条件太艰苦，落下了一身的病。阿云嘎说起这事也挺含糊的，究竟为什么被抓他总是不愿意提。他不愿意提的事。王晰也就不问，都是萍水相逢，谁都有不容易的日子。但是既然是去东北劳改，就有一万个话题可以说，王晰心里盘算的也算是清楚。  
俩人都穷，阿云嘎住在老式筒子楼里，其实也就是一间几平米的小屋子，大窗户占了一整面墙，住着算是不太憋屈，但是他本身长得太长，一张能躺平的床好像是沾满了整个屋子，除了睡觉别的什么事都干不了了。所以每次王晰过来，俩人也实在没有别的事好做，只能上床，折腾到后半夜俩人都困的不行了就睡过去，早上一拉窗帘，外面明亮的阳光直筒筒地追进屋，阿云嘎就把盆往王晰手里一揣，让他出去买早点，完全不管对方乐意不乐意。  
王晰有时候犯坏吓唬阿云嘎，说你知道我是干嘛的吗？  
阿云嘎点头，片儿警，怎么了，抓我吧。  
王晰笑傻，我哪敢抓你啊。  
其实也没有开玩笑，王晰有的时候是真的有点怕阿云嘎，他觉得阿云嘎的骨子里还是带点野，那种跟谁都能玩命的脾气。第一次他俩做的时候，屋里灯还没关。王晰在屋里大咧咧地叼着根烟，一下子就被阿云嘎给扯掉了。  
“你到底想不想跟我好了？”   
王晰被对方揪着领子质问着，恍惚间觉得自己成了要被强上的良家妇女。  
“你是要杀我还是要办我？”

婚礼后的三天，王晰看见阿云嘎坐在那里轻轻飘飘地跟别人喝酒，一下就急了，冲过去就拽人。  
你干嘛呀？！阿云嘎被王晰弄疼了。  
王晰自己也不知道自己在干吗，急赤白脸地揪着人就往他们的那个筒子楼走，一路也没什么，阿云嘎跟着都也没怎么反抗。进了家门以后王晰开始莫名其妙地啃咬对方，可能是因为王晰实在粗暴无礼，阿云嘎这回也急了，拼命挣扎了起来。  
“疯了吧你。”阿云嘎仗着这些年长起来的块头压制住了王晰，他此时被完全被激怒了，可顾不得手下轻重，赌了命似的冲着王晰脸上来了一拳。  
“对，我疯了。”王晰恶狠狠地回应着。  
“真是个狗逼。”阿云嘎发现王晰现在根本就没法交流。  
虽然已经有些年了，床也上了，什么都干过，但是王晰还是觉得自己没办法说清阿云嘎这个人。更可笑的是，王晰连阿云嘎是干什么的都不知道，他知道阿云嘎劳改回来，可能是帮朋友打打零工，看看店，或者开车拉点货，但就是不知道具体是做什么的。王晰知道，自己也不是阿云嘎的唯一的一个，从开始到现在，那个人身边的人就来了又走，从来都是变的。  
王晰从来都没有亏待过阿云嘎。就想是现在，二人虽然僵持了一会儿，王晰还是真的犯不起浑。  
“你在上面？是我对不住你。”  
听着这种软话，阿云嘎笑了，王晰怎么能永远都这么单纯：“你去讨老婆就去讨呗，咱俩谁离不开谁啊？”  
王晰说我操你妈阿云嘎，我离不开你，但是我妈要死了。  
阿云嘎定睛看着身下的人，看着他脸上因为自己而肿起来的一片，看着好像有点可怜。过了一小会儿，他问王晰：“那这次你让我来？”  
就这样，王晰跟阿云嘎换了回位置。王晰没有扩张身体，全程除了疼以外没有别的感觉。其实也没什么，王晰觉得阿云嘎现在就在自己的身体里，这回哪儿都去不了了，再说了，这么点疼算什么？能跟女人生孩子比吗？他自己经过这么多的摔摔打打，早就被阿云嘎变成了身边的一滩烂泥。  
事后王晰想抽颗烟，不出出所料地被阿云嘎夺了过去。

 

（二）  
北京太大了，没人有把这里当家。王朔小说里写过这些无聊的愤恨，北京孩子都是没有故乡的人，这里变得天翻地覆的，什么都是新的，没有旧的。没有旧的，也就更谈不上什么故乡、故里、故土之类的。物是新的，人也是新的，连故人也没有。  
本地人都拿这里当不了故乡，外地人就更拿这里没办法，人来了想留也想走。王晰从部队上下来，家里人找了很多关系，费了死劲才把他留在北京。在这儿，他认识人，但他也不认识人，也没人认识他，所以他就不在乎。他不在乎，所以阿云嘎从来不跟他提自己是怎么折腾到东北去的。他不知道阿云嘎的故事，他不知道阿云嘎之前不是无业游民，非但不是无业游民，还是个天之骄子，是个人民教师。  
刚工作那会儿，阿云嘎是个文化宫的音乐老师，自己有本事，祖国也改革开放了，眼前的大路条条崭新而明亮的。阿云嘎带着大红花去祖国的各个岗位上奉献自己的青春，人人都能高看他一眼。  
工作出色，爱情也顺畅，人生没什么错误。阿云嘎是在公园跟人闹分手的时候碰见郑云龙的。郑云龙刚开始的时候有点吓人，他的眼睛一定盯着，跟了阿云嘎一路。  
“我也不是同性恋，我当时看见你就爱上了，我也没办法啊。”郑云龙告诉阿云嘎自己见他第一眼就爱上了，从此以后执迷不悟，万丈深渊也愿意往下跳。  
这之后，郑云龙就每天都去阿云嘎的单位堵他，后来又带着自己的小外甥女要去跟阿云嘎上课，前前后后穷追不舍。大人能拒绝大人，但是大人不好拒绝小朋友，阿云嘎最后接受了郑云龙的追求。再之后也就是正常谈恋爱，郑云龙和阿云嘎开着摩托车和大侉子，满城地兜，玩到尽兴还会在路上吼上几句，百般张扬放纵。

阿云嘎问郑云龙自己哪儿好。  
跟一般人不一样，郑云龙不会敷衍几句，说些什么你在我这儿那儿都好的屁话，每次这种问题，郑云龙都会特别认真地回答一个答案，他说，那天我跟了你一个晚上，鬼迷心窍似的，跟你上了公交，盯着你的脸，外面的灯在你的脸上像是放电影似的，我就移不开眼了。  
阿云嘎每次听这一段都会产生一点错觉，觉得旁边郑云龙的身体烧得跟火炭一样，火热火热的，能把人烫伤。

对着郑云龙，阿云嘎总是想，没准这辈子就这样了，哪天谁要是倦了，也就踢了，没什么大的损失，想着想着就突然安了心，觉得命运也非什么洪水猛兽。他万万没想到，命运确实是个猛兽，你不留神，他就过来把你嚼碎不剩一渣子骨头。   
郑云龙从来没有告诉阿云嘎自己是干什么的。他其实也是个警察。他跟阿云嘎的接触根本就不是什么偶然，为了能接触到阿云嘎这样的人，他已经在那个没有任何趣味的公园忍受很久了。他是为了去捉跟阿云嘎一样的人去的，他是个其他在公园放纵的年轻人看见会惧怕的“雷子”。但是天意弄人，郑云龙本来是想来可怜可怜这些性变态，没想到自己盯着看了一路，最后自己也变成了其中的一个。  
郑云龙下不了手了。  
阿云嘎被抓进警察局的那个下午，基本上所有的好事者都出来围观，有些人小声地笑，说这次真的玩脱了，没想到正经人也是个兔子还在跟野男人一起被人现场给抓了。  
阿云嘎知道自己这次可能是要完，但是他没想到几分钟后自己完的那么彻底。几分钟后，阿云嘎觉得自己跌入了寒冰地狱，永世不得托生。  
几分钟后，郑云龙作为审讯的坐在自己的正对面，低着头不敢看自己。  
“原来是这样，郑警官。”阿云嘎放弃了。  
忘了自己是怎么挺过那个下午的，郑云龙觉得自己忘了。他只记得之后自己迷迷糊糊地又上了几天班，然后左右打听了阿云嘎的下场，是去劳改，对去东北劳改，这是他的下场。

1994年魔岩三杰去了香港，何勇在红磡像是发了疯似地反复唱着：“姑娘姑娘，你漂亮漂亮，警察警察，你拿着手枪”，吉他手甩着大长头发在台上乱挥乱撞，妖娆又狂躁，谁也不服，畅快地沉浸在自己的世界里。与此同时，郑云龙拿着酒喝得烂醉，冥冥之中觉得阿云嘎蹬着眼睛看着自己，郑云龙大声地骂了几句，点着了准备好的一堆炭块。

“所以呢？”王晰惊得睁大了眼睛，没发觉自己夹着的菜从筷子上面脱落下来。  
“没死成。”   
阿云嘎一开始跟王晰讲这些事，就没控制住，这么些年他是怎么过来的，里里外外的都给讲清楚了，本来也没什么好稀奇的。  
王晰是真后悔，这些事知道还不如不知道。之前他只是不确定自己在阿云嘎心中有没有位置，听了这些过往以后他确定了人家对自己顶多也就是个萍水相逢：“这么一件事，让你这辈子记住他，也算是我比不过的地方。”  
桌子上的砂锅没汤了，阿云嘎叫服务员过来给加点汤，接着说： “我回来以后知道了，这事儿不是他干的。”  
“不是他干的他一开始就应该跟你说清楚。”王晰也不知道自己现在的气从哪儿来。  
阿云嘎认真地盯着王晰看了一会儿，又浅浅地笑着说“要说对不起，我也是对不起他吧，毕竟跟他搞了以后我跟别人也没停过。”  
王晰也没说话，过了一会儿，像是较劲一样，说自己也对不起阿云嘎。  
阿云嘎听此言又笑了：“那你还是去对不起你的太太吧。”  
这话把王晰彻底地给激怒了，撂下脸来，直接就说自己想要告辞。阿云嘎说你想走就走，自己一个人留下吃完了那个砂锅。

阿云嘎刚到东北的时候根本就没明白自己面对着什么，他知道自己来到了个砖厂，百十来里地都没什么人烟，他也知道自己可能面对着十几年的苦力生活，但是他当时他对自己未来两年所要经历的人生没有一点确切的把握。  
刚来的时候只有肉体上的疲乏和劳累，每天早上天不亮就出来上工，跟普通工匠没什么两样，只是没有工资。晚上再回去休息，但是有事就得出来，没有任何可以缓冲的平静。后来，随着日子一久，阿云嘎的精神也被逐步地击溃了，他逐渐相信自己可能这一辈子都只能在这么一个鬼地方待着。就在他彻底放弃希望，计划着通过自杀来换回自由的时候，政府宽大了，他们这种人不再是流氓、变态了，阿云嘎被通知，对他的惩罚时间已经结束，他可以回家了。但是，回家的号令已经被苦难所销毁，阿云嘎对生活失去了热情。

阿云嘎又回到北京，第一个出来见他的人是分手很久的前男友。之前在公园跟他闹分手的那个前男友。  
前男友问阿云嘎说你知道不知道这件事是我在报复你：“我是当年被猪油糊住了心了，一心想要毁你。”  
这些话听着是可憎的，可在当时，它的的确确地救了阿云嘎一命。阿云嘎在寒冰地狱度过了两年，直到那会儿，又重新地找回了一点做人的感受。  
王晰还是觉得阿云嘎现在这样还是因为受到了之前的影响，还是有病。阿云嘎解释自己真的没什么心病了，心情完全恢复了。其实说到底，他自己也解释不了自己，只是觉得自己现在能吃能睡的，好像也没什么心魔了。  
“我就是不是特别渴望活着。”阿云嘎有时候会这么对自己总结一下，“就是死也没什么。可能是我之前被折腾得太过了，现在没人折腾我了，我反而觉得这样也没什么意思。可能是我之前把自己搞的太累了，你知道吧，现在想着怎么着能休息一下。”阿云嘎接着说，自己也没父母，一个人在这个世界上，内心的平静你们这些孝顺的孩子根本就没办法体会。  
王晰听着挺想反驳的，你自己都精神疲惫了，还不让我抽烟。  
“但是我又不想死，看着这天。”阿云嘎指了指天空，王晰看了一眼，“死之前就能看一眼这天，你说是不是，特别没劲。”

 

俩人出去吃饭的时候，王晰总是刻意地去用伪装一部分行为，让他和阿云嘎之间变得更加熟悉，像是一对已经拥有稳定生活的夫妇一样。王晰这么做完全是为了自己的心理平衡，他不愿意知道，自己在阿云嘎的生命里有多平凡。王晰心里盘算着，到时候要是真的走不下去了，自己怎么着都得问个明白，这么些年自己倒是是个什么角色，跟郑云龙啊什么之类的的到底能不能相提并论。  
其实王晰在阿云嘎的心里并不平凡，阿云嘎从来没有跟王晰透露过这方面的半点信息。从劳改场回来的阿云嘎变得不如以前那么好了，他总想找一个人，一个跟他一样虚伪的人，拖着人家一齐下水，但是王晰这个人太好了，阿云嘎没法下狠心拖好人下水。

 

（三）  
七月份，全国上下全都热的六亲不认，王晰在医院里面坐着。周围的人来了又去，一个个都行色匆匆的，根本就不在乎彼此是命长还是命短。现在就可能死几个天下最善良最伟大的人，但是没人知道，地球也不会因为这几条生命的损失就停转几天以示哀痛，王晰这么想着就有点想哭，又想了想觉得自己在这种时候必须不能哭，非得硬撑着，每天特别喜气洋洋的才对母亲有帮助。  
“病人家属。”  
“大夫。”  
“4期了，您看您是选择接着治疗呢，还是回家休养？”  
王晰嗯了一下，感觉自己无意无靠地漂浮在一片汪洋大海上，没什么东西能抓得住。  
不知道脚是怎么使劲前后动弹的，在回过神儿了以后，王晰发现自己已经来到了医院的大门口，并熟练的点着自己嘴里咬着的香烟。天像是下了火似的，但是自己身体里却像是结了冰。  
过了两三天，阿云嘎来找王晰，破天荒的。他从来都不会主动来找王晰，一般俩人见面都是去阿云嘎的住处，那里被隐藏的很好，不会被人知道。现在主动来找王晰，是阿云嘎觉得自己作为一个朋友应该尽到的一份责任。他来到医院，看着对面的男人眼底泛着青，胡子也好几天没有刮了，整个人像是缩了水一般地瘦了，突然感到了一丝难过。  
“来了。”  
王晰真的不想让阿云嘎看着现在的自己。王晰现在太弱了，太想哭了，但是他又不能哭，他不想阿云嘎误会太多觉得自己离了他就不行。  
“你怎么把自己搞成这样子啊？你几天没吃饭了？”  
“吃什么都恶心。”  
这样真的不行。阿云嘎带着王晰出来吃饭，给他点了碗面条，逼着他把面吃了，把汤喝了。王晰端着碗大口大口地艰难地往嘴里塞着面条，吃了很久才费劲把这一碗面连着汤给咽了下去，场面堪比尤二姐吞金自尽。  
阿云嘎想了想自己身上唯一能拿的出手的东西，于是说：“等完了事，你跟我去内蒙呆两天吧。”王晰点头同意了。  
第一次也是在个什么店里，一堆朋友，王晰过来跟阿云嘎说话，说你可真的不能这么瘦啊，来给再上碗面！在王晰的指挥下，阿云嘎又多吃了一碗面，边吃边听王晰回忆童年。  
“我爸走的早，我不记得他了。”  
“我从小就没有父母。”  
“对不起”  
“哪有。”

王晰的母亲之前的胃一直都不太好，但是自己本上也没当回事，每次吃点什么调养身体的东西就给当过去了，后来是突然一下肚子疼的难受，才不得不去医院检查。在当地医院大夫说这是胃癌，全家人没有一个愿意信的，赶紧来北京找王晰，上大医院看看到底是什么病，现在在大医院也看完了，大夫说，就是胃癌，晚期。  
王晰母亲说，现在这么受罪肯定是因为自己年轻的时候吃了太多的婆婆丁，没吃过什么正经玩意儿。可是婆婆丁好吃啊，王晰母亲又说。  
老太太出院之后，阿云嘎以朋友的名义去看望过一次，其实心还是有点虚的。去之前先去了一趟礼品店，买了用来看望病人的鲜花和水果，提着好几袋子东西。到了王晰家，阿云嘎发现这竟然是自己第一次来这里，他往里屋走了进去，看了一眼床，第一眼他以为床是空的，后来才发觉，是因为人太瘦了，一把骷髅架子，从侧面几乎是看不见床上还趟着个人。  
“阿姨好。”  
王晰的母亲睁开眼睛看了一眼，费力地露出笑容，算是打了招呼。  
这是第一次，也是最后一次，阿云嘎跟王晰的母亲见面。，阿云嘎如果在这时跟她把王晰的一切都一五一十地交代了，也就交代了。但是阿云嘎没有这么做。他当然不能这么做，谁都不会同意让他这么做，他跟王晰真的也不值几个钱，不能让他母亲最后连眼都闭不上。

“等……之后，我再离了。”王晰心里盘算的清楚，现在结婚也只是为了能让自己的妈能开心两天就开心两天。再过些日子，自己也不用维持这段可笑的关系了。  
阿云嘎说：“你也没必要为了我……”  
“没有，跟你有什么关系，就是钱的事，为了哄老太太，之前都讲清楚了。”  
王晰在他妈面前绝对不是一个同性恋。他的一个朋友，是个出了名的孝子，在自己母亲面前出了柜，最后老人家临死了都不愿意见一眼。王晰没办法接受这个现实的，他不能让这种可怕的事发生在自己身上的。再说了，父母就是父母，子女就是子女，自己的事情跟父母有什么干系非得要交代清楚？王晰笃信这种人生哲学，就委曲求全，希望尽可能地不去伤害别人。  
这天回来以后，王晰又去了阿云嘎那里，结果俩人都睡不着，王晰想着抽烟，但又怕阿云嘎就没敢，最后只能屏息凝神地，小声喘气，装着睡着了，连身都不翻。阿云嘎见状就软软地靠近王晰，用身体讨好地蹭了蹭，说要不然就做吧。王晰心里无依无靠地，混沌之中，他搂着阿云嘎，像是搂着大海上最后的一根浮木。  
事后王晰问阿云嘎你是不是因为可怜我。阿云嘎说不出话。不是没想过，虽然王晰不知道，但是阿云嘎不是没想过要是真的跟王晰在一起会变成什么样。王晰有时神情的注视会让阿云嘎打消这种念头，现在这样就挺好的，挺不错的，尝着点甜头就应该即使收手了，要不然最后掰不开也说不清楚到底是谁吃亏。

 

（四）  
王晰的母亲走了。  
最后这段日子里，她像是按照严格的时间计划一样，一步一步地走向死亡。阿云嘎安慰王晰，说了很多什么天啊神啊人的灵魂啊，试图通过自己的理论打动王晰。王晰没有听进去这些伦理哲学，他见过死亡，他知道肉体的衰落并不神奇，人就是一堆腐烂的肉泥。  
在火化的那一天，王晰觉得莫名好笑，本来是一件伤心欲绝的事情，他却在这之前非常冷静地挑选了墓地，在这时候又非常淡定地办理了一切手续。甚至在现在，他又几分解脱的平静，真是老天对他莫大的嘲讽。  
王晰把这些跟阿云嘎都说了，说看看是不是我有问题，我能抽烟吗？  
阿云嘎说你抽吧。  
王晰边抽烟边说，我这次就还有两件事要干，干完我也算是圆满了。  
阿云嘎问他什么事啊。  
王晰说，一件事是我要离婚了，另一件事是我跟所有人都出个柜。  
看阿云嘎一脸复杂地看着自己，王晰又说，别怕，我干的这些事都跟你没关系。

丧失处理妥当以后，王晰去民政局离了婚，接着他带着自己刚刚结婚又离婚的前妻在外面吃了一顿。王晰从来没有仔细端详过她，知道这次吃饭的时候，王晰才发现，这个女孩其实还很年轻，看上去就是小孩。这么年轻就选择跟自己假结婚，人生不易，分别之前，王晰又给了这个姑娘几百块钱，祝她人生好运。

第二件事，王晰也干得干脆，他跟办公室把辞职信一递，就大步流星走出警察局，在门口扯着嗓子喊了几句，什么老子是同性恋啊，老子今天解脱了。可能是喊话喊得太野蛮，平时打得火热的同事都陷入错愕，没有一个人能来得及做出任何回应，王晰对这种效果总体上表示了满意。出了院子登上车接着放声高喊，鬼哭狼嚎了一路，惊坏了路上的所有人。  
那天可能真的是兴奋，阿云嘎也被王晰从家里揪了出来，俩人就在街上游荡，谁也不说回去。逛来逛去竟然还有大半天的空闲，俩人商量着去哪儿玩玩，就来到来了离他们最近的圆明园。  
圆明园被八国联军毁了以后就变成了一个野院子，再也没有了皇家的威严与工整。夏天去那里，会看见大片大片的荷花，铺天盖地地蔓延伸展着，毫无章法地长开了，一个个没人修剪，都从湖面冒出一人多高的枝干来，虽说是荷花，竟然有挺括的感觉，也成了奇景。看这些荷花，王晰感叹不已：“这不是就是我吗，我跟这些花儿一样了，现在都是孤魂野鬼。”  
阿云嘎纠正王晰，这些花可不是同性恋。  
王晰一听就抗议了，怎么就不是了，你怎么知道人家不是。  
这些荷花长得也太邪乎了，阿云嘎不禁感叹了起来，我是不是回草原了。  
夏天的晚风变得特别的温柔，王晰可能是被景色给熏得，没挡住自己的嘴，夸了一句阿云嘎，说我之前还没发现，现在觉得你真的挺好看的。  
阿云嘎笑了笑说你不是出柜和离婚都跟我没关系吗？你能不能说话算话。

又过了一些天，日子一天一天的淡了下去。王晰发现，虽然跟阿云嘎没有天天来往，但是人家还是留在自己的身边，没有走的意思，就把心一横，把阿云嘎约了出来。  
阿云嘎一整晚都没怎么说话，王晰就等了一整晚，最后实在是不想等了，想着就这样吧，不行就拉倒了，把肚子的话这才往外倒了出来。  
“我就是想问问你有没有喜欢过我。”说出口以后，王晰使劲想了想自己这语气也不算是太绝望吧。  
“晰哥”阿云嘎唤了一声，这一声听出王晰一身的毛病，完了，之前也没这么低三下四过，这一生叫完我估计就没戏了。  
“说吧。”王晰等待着裁决。  
“你对我太好了，我没有那么好。”  
“你不用好，我不喜欢好人。”  
“晰哥”阿云嘎顿了顿，“那你能不抽烟了吗？”  
“啊？”什么意思？  
“别抽烟了，给你吃颗糖戒了吧。”阿云嘎掏出一颗水果味儿的硬糖。  
王晰接过来，剥开糖纸，塞到嘴里，嘎嘣嘎嘣嚼了几下就给咽了。  
“让你含着，戒烟用的，唉多硬啊。”阿云嘎差点就绷不住翻白眼了。

“硬啊，但是也甜，我喜欢这么吃。”  
王晰乐了。


End file.
